


Abril en Paris

by Satoki_72



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ??? - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoki_72/pseuds/Satoki_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Humanstuck – Jake es el dueño de una tienda de segunda mano que guarda algún que otro tesoro. Como el libro que siempre está leyendo sentado detrás del mostrador, pasando sus páginas y repasando cada palabra que casi se sabe de memoria. Cualquiera diría que es un libro un tanto absorbente…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abril en Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para un concurso en Fanfiction.. Y la verdad es que aún no sé si ganaré, pero eh, me gusta como ha quedado.

Una canción de Ray Charles sonaba en el establecimiento cuando Aranea entró. Jake levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y la miró. Siempre la miraba maravillado, obsesionado con la manera en la que se movían sus caderas de forma sencilla y con sus ojos azules repasando todos y cada uno de los libros de segunda mano que se acumulaban allí.

Era una tienda de objetos de segunda mano y a veces algunas antigüedades, el negocio familiar de los English. Había pasado por las manos de más de tres generaciones y ahora aquel lugar, que acumulaba objetos y polvo de objetos viejos, le pertenecía a Jake.  Un antiguo transistor era el que sonaba, decorando la parte superior de una vitrina llena de relojes arcaicos detrás del mostrador en el que se apoyaba el moreno. A pesar de que era un día soleado, en aquella tienda siempre parecía que el mundo era un poco más sombrío.

El chico cerró aquella novela de terror, que leía y releía casi de forma obsesiva, y la dejó a un lado para acercase a la chica. Le gustaba aquel vestido azul de estilo de los años veinte, le hacía sentir que la tienda, que había decorado su abuela tantos años atrás, no estaba tan y tan desfasada.

—¿Estás buscando algo en concreto o te dejas llevar? — dijo Jake pasándose una mano por el pelo y dibujando una amplia sonrisa a la morena.

La perfecta manicura de Aranea golpeó con suavidad una de las tapas duras de aquellos libros y miró al chico. Era más bajita que él, pero llevaba unos zapatos de tacón rojos que elevaban sus ojos a la altura de la sonrisa del English.

—Estoy buscando algo de misterio— dijo ella levantando la comisura de los labios derecha. Solía pasarse por la tienda una vez al mes, y a pesar de lo que Jake pensara no era porque él le gustara. Solo quería vender los libros que ya había leído y no le gustaban, y comprar algunos nuevos que pudieran llegar a conquistarla.— ¿Qué tienes que sea nuevo?

La sonrisa de Jake se extendió un poco más si es que aquello era posible, la había estado esperando y tenía algo que no podía rechazar, o eso creía él.

—Tengo una edición antigua de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle — dijo Jake agarrándola de la mano y tirando de ella hacía la trastienda. Estaba segurísimo que la iba a querer, así que cuando la había comprado a unos tipos que no tenían ni idea de lo mucho que valía, no había dudado en guardarla para ella.

La Serket se sintió incomoda por aquel contacto físico, ¿tenían realmente aquel tipo de relación en la que él podía romper su espacio íntimo? La chica tiró de su brazo soltándose de los dedos de Jake, haciéndole sentir francamente incomodo por haberse tomado tantas libertades.

—No me interesa tanto como crees, además si es antigua ni siquiera podría pagar lo que vale—  dijo Aranea. Era consciente de los sentimientos que Jake tenía hacía ella y quizá por aquello tanto entusiasmo le resultaba abrumador. Lo cierto era que le sabía un poco mal aquel chico guapo que solo se quedaba allí encerrado porque no sabía que verdaderamente era capaz de hacer muchas otras cosas. Pero ella no era una hermanita de la caridad que salvase a nadie a cambio de nada y menos a alguien que creía no necesitar ayuda.

 Intentado que aquella situación no fuera más incómoda, la chica volteó la cabeza mirando todos los objetos de su alrededor. Una araña colgaba de una esquina, formando una telaraña sobre un viejo piano de cola, había polvo y un viejo búho disecado que le ponía los pelos de punta, y entonces se fijó en el libro.

El libro que leía Jake. La portada descolorida dejaba ver un título ambiguo “Abril en Paris”, estaba manchada con una rueda de café y algunos dedazos de algo marrón oscuro que no era capaz de identificar.  Una sensación extraña se apoderó de ella y se acercó a mirarlo sin decir las palabras que acababan de borrase de su mente, casi como si aquellas páginas la hubieran hipnotizado. Leyó el nombre del autor. Diamonds Droog no era un autor demasiado popular pero por algún motivo le resultaba familiar…

— ¿De qué va este libro? Siempre lo estás leyendo… — dijo la chica tomando aquel tomo entre sus dedos y hojeando sus amarillentas páginas. La extraña necesidad de que debía leerlo la abrumaba, casi como si fuera ese tipo de textos que no solo te entretienen, como si fuera de esos textos que pueden cambiar la forma de pensar. Abrió la primera página y empezó a leer, notando el ritmo de la escritura casi como una canción que se te mete en la cabeza y no puedes dejar de cantarla después.

Jake se acercó a ella y se lo quitó de las manos, empujándola contra el mostrador con cierta brusquedad. Aranea lo miró sorprendida. “Así que tienes algo de carácter ahí oculto”, pensó sintiéndose muy molesta por lo que acaba de hacer, aunque no iba a demostrárselo todavía.

—Es mío, este sí que no tendrías nada con lo que pagarlo. — contestó él apretándolo contra su pecho, donde su corazón latía con fuerza casi asustado de que lo hubiera tocado. Sentía ganas de ocultarlo tras la camisa de cuadros que llevaba, pero se contuvo.

La Serket se apartó del chico casi con repugnancia en dirección a la puerta. Se disponía a salir con aquella sensación de enfado, cuando una ráfaga de aire se adentró en la tienda, revoloteando el negro pelo de la chica y borrando todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que de golpe le habían asaltado. Aranea se giró para mirar a Jake, aún abrazado al libro.

English la miró, sintiendo también como aquel viento frío se llevaba aquella sensación abrumadora que le asaltaba, y dejó el libro sobre el mostrador.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado — dijo Jake saliendo de detrás del mostrador para acercarse a ella. No sabía por qué se había puesto de aquella manera. Solo era un condenado libro, pensaba.

—No pasa nada— contestó ella agitando la mano con indiferencia.—Nos vemos.

Y Jake se quedó allí de pie, mirando la puerta cerrarse tras los pasos de aquella chica.  La cortinilla de tiras plásticas que cubría la ventana se zarandeaba haciendo un ruidillo molesto, igual que aquel día en el que llegó la investigadora. Hacía menos de un año que aquella chica de labios rojos y largo cabello se había adentrado en la tienda. Su sonrisa afable producía cierta confianza y sus ojos rojos, lejos de asustarle, le habían parecido muy curiosos.

El moreno caminó detrás del mostrador y buscó en el cajón de debajo de la vitrina de relojes. Revolvió más aquel espacio repleto de papeles desordenados, una carpeta vacía, varias pilas usadas y algún que otro clip de oficina, necesitaba la tarjeta de aquella chica. Debía hablar con ella.

La encontró debajo de varios recibos y facturas que no había tirado, para dirigirse al teléfono inalámbrico de la tienda. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y marcó rápidamente el número que allí indicaba.

Cuando empezaron a sonar los tonos Jake se sintió idiota, ¿por qué llamaba a aquella Aradia Megido? ¿Es que acaso se había creído las tonterías que le había contado? Iba a colgar cuando la canción del Tubular Bells empezó a sonar en la habitación asustando al tendero.

Sin colgar la llamada, English apagó la radio, tratando de identificar de dónde salía aquella canción infernal. No podía evitar sentirse asustado, le recordaba a aquella vez que fue al cine a ver una reposición del Exorcista con Dirk. Avanzó entre el pasillo de los videojuegos y el de los vinilos hasta el final de la tienda y levantó la tapa del piano. Dentro de este, un móvil tintineaba y vibraba mientras aquella canción infernal no dejaba de sonar.

Jake cogió el móvil y lo miró, en la pantalla aparecía su nombre. Como si fuera un insecto o una serpiente, dejó caer el teléfono de la investigadora al suelo y colgó el teléfono de inmediato.

El móvil de Aradia dejó de sonar y entonces el chico se agachó para recogerlo. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado aquello allí… Ciertas imágenes desordenadas abordaron su mente, y Jake cerró los ojos tratando de recomponer aquel recuerdo, pero fue inútil. Además, había visto tantas películas de terror con Dirk, que todas aquellas imágenes podían ser perfectamente fantasías que se montaba en la cabeza.

La mañana que Aradia Megido había llegado a la tienda había sido un día soleado pero con lluvia. Inusualmente bastantes personas habían ido a comprar, y por aquel motivo Jake no había tenido ni un segundo para pararse a leer Abril en Paris.

—¿Está muy ocupado, señor English? — había dicho ella al acercarse a la zona donde se apilaban los libros y mirándole. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones tejanos desgastados que hacían destacar el enorme bolso de colores que llevaba colgado del hombro.

—Llámame Jake —contestó él acercándose a la chica que se apoyó en la mesa buscando algo en su bolso.

—Bien, Jake, soy Aradia Megido — dijo tendiendo una tarjeta de visita al chico. En esta estaba su número de teléfono y algunos otros datos,  como que al parecer era investigadora privada y periodista.— Trabajo para la revista Misterios de hoy y ayer, la cual no creo que hayas leído, pero estoy buscando algo que puede haber llegado a esta tienda.

Aradia sacó una bolsa de plástico con chucherías de su bolsillo y le ofreció al chico, para después dejarla sobre unos libros. Jake tomó un regaliz en forma de pez casi instintivamente, le encantaban aquellos caramelos, aunque recordaba odiarlos cuando era un crío.

—Pues, tú dirás— dijo él saboreando el amargor dulce del regaliz.

—Es un poco largo de explicar, pero busco un libro muy concreto — dijo la chica pasando los dedos por encima de los libros usados. — Le sigo la pista desde la biblioteca antigua de la ciudad, se ve que desapareció hace como cincuenta años. Un tipo lo tuvo en préstamo y nunca lo devolvió, y al morir creo que todas sus pertenencias fueron trasladadas a esta tienda, me gustaría saber si se ha vendido y quién lo posee.

Jake dibujó una mueca extraña, para después coger otro pez de regaliz.

—Es posible— contestó antes de meterse la gominola en la boca. Lo cierto era que el chico empezaba a sospechar de qué libro podía tratarse y aquello le sobresaltó ¿Por qué querría aquella obra que a él tanto le obsesionaba? — ¿Qué tiene de especial ese libro?

— Abril en Paris, de Diamonds Droog — dijo la chica y empezó a caminar por la tienda. — Es muy especial, hubo una tirada grande de esa obra, pero la mayoría ardieron en la distribuidora. El mismo autor los quemó con él mismo dentro de la nave industrial.

Jake encogió los hombros. Había miles de autores en la historia de la literatura que estaban como jodidas regaderas, la misma Vrigina Woolf o incluso Emily Bönte eran muestras de que los autores de calidad no siempre eran gente con todos los tornillos puestos.

— Entonces es excepcional porque… ¿Hay pocos ejemplares? — preguntó el chico mirando la bolsa de caramelos. Se habían acabado el regaliz, y aunque quedaban muchos otros dulces que le gustaban, no le apetecían para nada.

Aradia negó con la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa tímida.

—Es un libro maldito— dijo dejando a Jake estupefacto. Él quería reírse, pero lo evitaba porque le parecía de mala educación.— No me crees, pero solo por cómo has comido solo peces de regaliz ya sé que has leído varias veces ese libro y si lo tienes, es posible que te cueste desprenderte de él ¿me equivoco?

—De todas todas, no tengo ese libro — mintió Jake, y por la forma en la que miraba a todos lados cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta de aquello. Había dejado el libro bajo el mostrador, donde siempre lo guardaba.  Caminó disimuladamente al libro de registro y fingió que revisaba a quién se lo podía haber vendido.— De hecho ni siquiera está en el  inventario.

La investigadora sonrió de nuevo de forma afable y guardó la bolsa de gominolas en su bolso justo después de ponerse una en la boca. Giró la cara, pensativa y echó una ojeada a la tienda, examinándola. Tenía que quedarse ese libro, pero no iba a ser fácil convencer a aquel chico si había caído en el hechizo. Quizá debía entrar en la tienda por la noche y robarlo.

—No pienso quitártelo, pero debía advertirte—rompió el silencio al fin Aradia para darle una revista que llevaba en otro compartimento del bolso.— Es un número antiguo de la revista y seguramente te sonará todo a cuento chino, pero quizá no, así que lee el artículo dedicado a ese libro y te aconsejo que lo destruyas.

Y tas decir aquello, sin un adiós tan siquiera, la Megido se marchó. Lo había dejado con aquella revista en la mano y con cierta curiosidad.

El artículo de la revista contaba con pocos párrafos de estilo sensacionalista. Mencionaba lo que la Megido había dicho a cerca del autor y otras cosas también. Al parecer aquel libro ocultaba en el texto un hechizo de odio, una magia oscura que empujaba a aquellos que lo leían a querer atesorarlo y destruir a cualquiera que quisiera separarle del libro.

 Jake English nunca se había considerado el más sagaz de la manzana, pero no se consideraba tan tonto como para creer semejante idiotez. Mundo paranormal, hechizos, magia y otras cosas por el estilo quedaban redimidos a los libros de fantasía y no a la realidad. ¿Por qué aquella chica, Aradia, que parecía tan lista creía en aquellas cosas? El chico tiró la revista a la papelera y se olvidó del asunto hasta aquel preciso instante.

Se había comportado de un modo inaceptable con una señorita, y no una señorita cualquiera, sino con Aranea. Y si después de aquel acto imbécil de marcar el teléfono de una mujer que creía en seres espirituales, fantasmas y magia oscura no hubiera encontrado el teléfono de aquella misma chica, quizá hubiera achacado su comportamiento a que era un imbécil. Pero aquello era una prueba de que a Aradia le había ocurrido algo fuera de lo común por culpa de aquel libro, ni siquiera de que hubiera sido tan huraño por culpa del libro pero…

Jake cerró los ojos e intentó pensar con racionalidad, solo era un libro, pero si tanto le asustaba podía deshacerse de aquel objeto. Corrió a la puerta y puso el cartel de cerrado mientras giraba el pestillo de la puerta.

Con el libro entre las manos salió al pequeño patio que tenía la tienda, era un pequeño terraplén de tierra, donde jugaba de pequeño. Allí su abuela había plantado flores hermosas tiempo atrás, pero de todo aquello ya no quedaba nada. Tan solo había un viejo contenedor de metal, de forma cilíndrica y de color rojizo, un poco oxidado por los bordes. 

Jake metió el libro dentro de aquel contenedor y lo roció de alcohol de quemar. Se sintió un poco idiota al darse cuenta de que estaba poniendo más de aquella substancia de la que era necesaria. Pero se sentía francamente paranoico en general, así que se rio de él mismo interpretado que no era algo tan descabellado. Seguidamente encendió una cerilla, oliendo el olor del fosforo y la dejó caer sobre el libro. Al hacerlo el fogonazo inicial del fuego en contacto con el alcohol le asustó, pero después se relajó mirando las llamas. Le parecía hermosa la manera en la que las páginas se retorcían sobre ellas mismas en contacto con el fuego, y el color que adquiría la fogata por la tinta de aquel libro. 

Un impuso de apagar el fuego y rescatar aquel condenado objeto le asaltó, pero controló su temperamento. De haber intentado salvar el libro solo hubiera conseguido calcinarse la piel por la cantidad tan absurda de líquido inflamable que había arrojado, entre otras consecuencias absurdas. Podía notar como una parte de él se iba con aquel libro y no sabía si era una parte buena o una mala, pero se sentía como perdiendo una quinta extremidad invisible.

Tras ver como el fuego consumía el papel de aquel texto supuestamente infernal, Jake se sintió aliviado. Iba a echar de menos aquellas palabra, aquella historia confusa sobre un hombre que investigaba la muerte de sus mejores amigos en Paris, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Sin pensar demasiado en nada más entró de nuevo en la tienda, llamaría a Dirk y quedaría con él para llorarle sus penas. Era posible que no hubiera más opciones con Aranea.

Jake se despertó al día siguiente relajado, encontrando placer en las pequeñas cosas de cada día. Tras una ducha que duró unos minutos más de lo habitual, decidió bajar a desayunar al bar de los Strider. Sentado en la barra, la camarera de ojos rosados le sirvió unos huevos con bacón y café negro mientras leía el periódico.

—Pareces feliz, English — dijo Roxy apoyada desde el otro lado de la barra y fijándose en el chico.

—Creo que a partir de ahora las cosas me van a ir bien — contestó el chico doblando el periódico y desenrollando los cubiertos de la servilleta de papel.— Es una intuición.

—Me alegro — contestó la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

El tendero la miró alejarse mientras se terminaba su desayuno. Quizá Aranea nunca le hiciera caso, pero había más peces en el mar. Quizá podía reinventar la tienda y construir algo que le gustara más, como una tienda de cómics. Casi sentía que podía asumir cualquier cosa, ser algo totalmente diferente como siempre había querido.

Aquel libro parecía haber absorbido todas sus posibilidades y ahora que ya era historia, todas aquellas opciones se abrían ante sus ojos. No recordaba un solo día sin ver aquel libro, que desde que era muy pequeño había estado entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Cuando Jake terminó el desayuno, pagó en caja con efectivo y se despidió de Dirk, dispuesto a empezar un plan para renovar su vida. Podía hacer algo que realmente le hiciera feliz y no lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Caminó por la calle silbando _La vie en rose_ hasta la tienda y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. Giró la anilla de estas sobre su dedo índice y abrió la puerta. Casi podía ver los posters de Los vengadores y una parte de la tienda dedicada a DVDs cuando encendió la luz del establecimiento.

El corazón del chico se sobresaltó al posar su mirada sobre el mostrador. Allí, con las páginas arrugadas y las puntas chamuscadas, y con sus manchas en la portada, estaba la copia de Abril en Paris. Jake cerró los ojos, estaba alucinado, quizá Dirk le había puesto algo en el desayuno y por eso había estado de tan buen humor. No podía estar ahí.  Cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió hasta el mostrador, agarrándolo con las dos manos y mirándolo. Abrió por la página 134 y buscó  el dibujo que él mismo había hecho de crío en el extremo derecho. Una casita de tamaño minúsculo hecha por su propio trazo estaba ahí, como si nunca hubiera hecho arder aquella copia. Notó un cosquilleo subiendo por su espalda y un súbito escalofrío le aconteció al sentir el viento silbar cuando se coló por la pequeña rendija de la ventana.

Jake se sentó en su silla de ruedecillas y buscó la llave antigua del cajón del mostrador. Allí lo había encontrado cuando era niño y ahí se iba a quedar. No importaba una mierda cómo diablos había vuelto del cubo, pero no iba a volver a salir de ese cajón. Tras dejarlo en aquella caja de madera honda, cerró de nuevo con llave el cajón y la guardó en su sitio.  Seguidamente salió al patio y miró dentro del bidón de metal. La ceniza continuaba allí. Metió los dedos tocándola y manchándose las manos. ¿Cómo era posible? Cerró los ojos otra vez, sintiendo el aire frío zarandearle el pelo, cuando sonó la campanilla de la puerta de entrada.

La posible clienta era una mujer alta, espigada y de escaso pecho. Su nariz era ancha y algo chata, salpicada de pecas solo cubiertas por la montura rosa de sus gafas. Jake se acercó a saludarla y le preguntó qué era lo que quería, lo cierto era que le resultaba muy familiar, pero no sabía de qué.

—Vengo buscando un libro— dijo con media sonrisa mientras se echaba las largas trenzas hacía atrás —. Seguro que sabes cuál es, ayer lo vio Aranea, está emperrada en que lo quiere leer y mañana es su cumpleaños.

El moreno apretó los labios y sonrió, se acaba de acordar de quién era. Aquella chica se llamaba Meenah, era o había sido novia de Aranea en algún momento de su vida, convirtiéndose en el concepto clave que impedía alcanzar a aquella chica azul como pareja. Y ahora parecía que quería el libro de Diamonds Droog. Pues iba a vendérselo, seguramente se lo quedaría ella en vez de dárselo a Aranea, y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Ese libro no está a la venta — se sorprendió a si mismo al escuchar las palabras salir de su propia boca, pero se forzó a rectificar. Una parte de él nunca querría desprenderse de Abril en Paris, pero debía hacerlo—. Pero podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Meenah dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó las manos en el mostrador apartando la mirada de Jake.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó negando con la cabeza y con cierto desdén. La chica no podía sufrir a aquel tipo memo, y menos si jugaba a hacerse el interesante.

Él sacó el libro del cajón y se lo enseñó mientras lo dejaba sobre el mostrador, pensado en lo que iba a pedirle. Tenía dinero para reformar el local, pero un poco más no le iba a molestar para nada.

—Tres mil dólares y es tuyo —dijo el moreno dibujando una sonrisa. Era mucho dinero, pero algo le decía que la Peixes podía permitirse gastarse ese dinero.

—Venga ya, eso es mucho dinero para un libro edición bolsillo con las páginas gastadas y dibujitos de tu triste vida — contestó Meenah señalando uno de los dibujos hechos al dorso del libro.

—Pues nada, haz feliz a tu novia con otra cosa — dijo arrastrando el libro por el cristal y abriendo de nuevo el cajón para guardarlo.

—¿Sabes que ha pensado en matarte para conseguirlo?— las cejas de Meenah se arquearon a la par que ponía la mano sobre el libro evitando que el tenderlo lo guardara.

—Me lo creo, es un libro excepcional y muy raro— Jake asentía mientras hablaba.— La mayoría de las copias iguales ardieron.

Meenah puso los ojos en blanco y sacó la cartera del bolsillo de su pantalón. Realmente Aranea se había puesto como loca por tener ese libro, no era que fuera su cumpleaños, era que no quería tenerla en el estado que había estado la noche anterior.

—Espero que aceptes cobros con tarjeta…

Jake asintió y tomó la tarjeta de crédito de la chica. Con un poco de suerte Meenah se obsesionaría con el libro y podría olvidarse de ella, teniendo quizá alguna opción con la Serket. Una vez le hubo cobrado la miró marcharse con el libro en una bolsa de plástico.

 Al verla salir por la puerta un pálpito le asaltó. Se iba con el libro que había supuesto toda su vida. Jake saltó por encima del mostrador, tropezándose con sus propios pies y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, para volver a levantarse y correr hasta la puerta. Debía admitir que también se sentía culpable en cierto modo, no quería que nadie resultara herido por ese libro y algo le decía que aunque él fuera libre de su poder… No los demás. Porque ahora sí que se creía la historia de la Megido, aunque solo fuera un poco.

El chico salió fuera de la tienda y vio el coche de la Peixes alejarse. Algo le decía que el libro volvería, aunque no supiera cómo, ni cuándo, pero no podía evitar sentir envida de Meenah. Parecía que ella lo podía tener todo, dinero, a la chica guapa de la película y hasta su libro favorito… ¿Por qué él no podía tener a Aranea? ¿Por qué él tenía que currarse hasta el último centavo que ganaba detrás de aquel mostrador? Una imagen absurda de aquella Meenah sentada en aquel cochazo clásico que conducía, con la Serket en traje de baño sentada en sus rodillas, cruzó su mente para provocarle un ataque de risa. Deseaba odiarla con todo su corazón, pero solo quería tener todo lo que ella tenía, como si su cabeza no pudiera imaginar que tal vez la Peixes se lo había ganado todo a base de esfuerzo.

A La mañana siguiente Jake se despertó incómodo. Había tenido pesadillas y sentía los ojos pegajosos, como cuando tienes conjuntivitis. Aún tendido en la cama se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de despegarse los ojos. Notó sus manos sucias, como si hubiera sudado horrores y al abrir los ojos las vio ennegrecidas y manchadas de sangre. El chico se miró las manos y acto seguido repasó todas las partes de su cuerpo buscando un corte, un arañazo o cualquier cosa que pudiera explicar sus manos manchadas. No encontró nada.  Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sonando casi tan fuerte como los sonidos de la calle que se adentraban de la ventana. ¿De dónde había salido aquella sangre?

Sin lavarse las manos, se levantó de la cama y se puso las gafas. Salió de su habitación y caminó hasta el comedor.  Al entrar en la estancia una risa absurda le aconteció, sobre la mesa cuadrada reposaba su copia de Abril en Paris. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que no podía deshacerse de aquel libro infernal? No podía parar de reírse, estaba perdiendo la cabeza o alguien le gastaba una broma muy pesada.

Automáticamente y sin pensar,  tomó el libro entre las manos y lo tiró dentro de la fregadera. Sacó la botella de vodka negro  que le había regalado Roxy por su cumpleaños, y tras abrirla, roció de aquellas páginas para volverlo a hacer arder. Esta vez no se quedó a mirarlo, se metió en la ducha.

Encendió el grifo y se metió bajo el chorro del agua, que todavía salía fría. Miró como la suciedad de sus manos se escurría poco a poco con el agua y huía por el sumidero, mientras las palpitaciones de su corazón tomaban un ritmo más normal ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Se quitó el pijama, que estaba empapado y lo dejó a un lado mientras se enjabonaba con su esponja verde, tratando de centrarse un poco. Debía relajarse, él tenía el dominio de su cuerpo, nadie estaba obligándole a hacer nada y aquella sangre tendría alguna explicación. Quizá hasta fuera kétchup se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y salados lagrimones caían de sus ojos. Estaba maldito, lo había sabido siempre.

Cuando Jake salió de la ducha le temblaban las manos, estaba asustado de salir del baño. No quería ver de nuevo allí el libro y al mismo tiempo sentía que necesitaba leerlo de nuevo, saborear cada palabra en los labios cuando leía en voz baja y recordar vívidamente las imágenes de cómo el protagonista se daba cuenta de que él era el que había asesinado a sus amigos…

Al pensar en aquel detalle los tembleques de Jake fueron a más, pero esta vez tenía que salir del baño. Corrió hasta el teléfono de la salita de estar y marcó apresurado el número de la casa de Dirk. Los dedos le temblaban tanto que temía equivocarse al pulsar, pero lo hizo bien. Escuchó los tonos hasta que finalmente alguien contestó.

—Moshi moshi, Jake — dijo el rubio al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Jake.

—Si, en la línea de lo normal para tener un hermano adolescente al cargo— dijo con cierto tonto de ironía.— ¿Y tú?

—No, si, bueno, no lo sé — el moreno caminó hasta la cocina de nuevo, arrastrando el teléfono y su cable por todo el comedor, y miró dentro de la fregadera donde el libro se encontraba en perfecto estado. Jake lo tocó, notándolo totalmente seco, como si no hubiera vaciado media botella sobre él.

—¿Es por lo de Aranea? ¿Lo has visto en la televisión?— preguntó Dirk al ver que su amigo se mantenía en silencio.— Es un poco espeluznante, dicen que le han cortado el cuello a ella y a su novia…

Jake English colgó de golpe. No era posible, en sus manos no había tanta sangre como para  haberle cortado el cuello a dos chicas. Corrió por el comedor hasta el baño de nuevo y recogió el pijama, estaba limpio de sangre. Abrió la cesta de la ropa sucia para colocar el pijama cuando entró la sangre que faltaba. Su ropa de ayer, perfectamente doblada dentro de aquella cesta de mimbre, la acumulaba.

El chico cerró la cesta y se miró al espejo. ¿Era aún él mismo? Sus ojos verdes le observaban desde aquel espejo, con su pelo castaño chafado sobre la frente y mojado, y desde luego eran sus mandíbulas  y sus hombros los que aparecían en aquella imagen. Él era un hombre de veintiochos años, bastante bien parecido, que siempre había evitado los problemas y al que le gustaban las aventuras y los comics y las películas de ciencia ficción.

El teléfono empezó a sonar en el comedor, pero Jake no se acercó a cogerlo. No era capaz de hablar con Dirk, no era capaz de hablar con nadie. Se vistió rápidamente y tomó el libro entre los dedos. Era posible que no pudiera deshacerse de él, pero si podía ocultarlo.

Bajó al patio de la tienda y movió el bidón donde había quemado el libro por primera vez. Escarbó entre la tierra de suelo y al observar que sería imposible cavar suficiente hondo con los dedos, sacó una pala de segunda mano de la tienda y empezó a cavar. Él no las había matado mientras dormían, aquella sangre no podía ser de Aranea y Meenah, no tenía ningún sentido. El suceso de imágenes de aquellas chicas, estiradas en la cama con respiración sosegada, le asaltó. Ni siquiera podía decirse que él dominara su cuerpo en aquellos recuerdos difusos que no creía que le pertenecieran. No había cavado muy profundo cuando un bolso grande y descolorido apareció frente a él.

Jake conocía aquel bolso. Tragó saliva y agarró el bolso para comprobarlo, al levantarlo unos dedos medio podridos aparecieron debajo. La única uña que quedaba aún en los pedazos de carne, que todavía se sostenían en aquella mano, estaba esmaltada en el rojo de Aradia Megido y entonces recordó como la había estrangulado con una cuerda del piano, volviendo a poner aquella cuerda de nuevo en su sitio. Metió el libro dentro del bolso y volvió a cubrir el agujero con tierra. Plantaría flores, tal y como había hecho su abuela tiempo atrás, o podría cemento. Haría que lo hiciera falta para no volver a ver ese libro nunca más.

El chico entró en la tienda y se sentó en su silla de ruedecillas. Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos mientras rompía a llorar. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de hacer todas aquellas atrocidades, pero si, las había hecho. Giró la silla sobre sí misma y miró en el cajón donde amontonaba tonterías. Allí estaban las gafas de Aranea, y las de Meenah. También el móvil roto de Aradia, que si lo pensaba, era imposible que la batería hubiera durado los más de seis meses que hacía que él la había asesinado…

Se apoyó contra el cristal, preguntándose qué más cosas se había estado imaginado. ¿Era aquel libro real tan siquiera? Inhaló el aire de la habitación, él no había querido matarlas, él solo quería volver a leer al menos una vez más Abril en Paris.

 

 

 

 


End file.
